User talk:Xydux/Archive Number 1
Friends Reply Sorry, I don't just make friends with everyone left and right. I don't know anything of what you've done, or if you might turn out to be a vandal or something else. I prefer to choose my friends based on actual friendship. For the signature part, you need a complex knowledge of Wiki coding to make it work. Take a look on this page. Adding Categories Please do not add red-linked categories like you did on the Candy Store page and Econo Company page by adding "Businesses" there and for the Ed, Edd n Eddy video games by adding "Video Games". Just to let you know, those two categories I mentioned do not exist, so please do not add more red-linked categories to pages. - Reply What kind of prize are you asking for? Signature Info Reply I don't think I know the code for the green color for the signature. Maybe ask Agent M, his signature has green text, maybe he'll tell you and you will figure it out. - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Variations_of_green RE: Your GI Article Okay, it's good, I like it! Would it be OK it I edited it a bit? Oh yes, I'd also like to add if we could take out a few of the quotes, (as the GI usually has about 3~5) and if we could take out the "bake sale" part of Eddy's quote. There's already something in the 3rd issue about Jimmy's bake sale, so I thought it'd be too repetitive. But it's great, and you are inducted into the New GI! Just in case your wondering, you can put the template on your page after your story has been published. OK, thanks. Done! I also added the template for you. Your Sig I suggest you make it just a bit smaller, like 10pt. shivers Err, I preferred your old one (although a little smaller would have been better). The new one look's a little too '80's for me... First, make a thing like this: Then, make a lettered list like this: A. Option A B. Option B C. Option C The A, B, and C signifies a choice, and you may make as many choices or options as you may please. End with another: If there are any problems, I can help you edit it, seeing as I have admin rights now. You Win! How did you find the challenge? I bet it was pretty easy, because the human mind can decipher any words that are jumbled up, as long as the first and last letters remain in their respective positions. Or you could have read the Eds' page. Here you go, put it on your user page if you desire, like I did on mine. P.S. There's another one coming, but unfortunately, since you've won this time, you cannot win again. Hey! You answered my science questions correctly so you get Eddy's Bro's Key! Categories You don't need to add the "Pages that need to be rewritten" category to pages that have the template, seeing as the template automatically adds it to the page. Also, we don't need categories like your "Short Plot" category, as plots usually get made longer by users eventually. Also, you seemed to have added categories to pages in which they don't belong, like "Vehicle" to Jawbreaker Satellite, and "Books" to "Inappropriate Pinchers From Beyond", as it is not a vehicle or a book, respectively, but a satellite and a comic, respectively. No, we actually have a category for comics, called... drumroll "Comics". rapid .50 cal machine guns firing at point blank Then again, I never said you couldn't. drops on several Nuclear Stockpiles all over the world, fractures Earth into tiny pieces, causes a shockwave that decimates the entire universe causing the "Super-Mega-Ultra-Awesome Bang, killing said crowd in the proccess Well, I said before, most things on a website tend to be changed in future, and the fact that most of the episodes with short plots also need to be written, other users would most likely lengthen the plot in the process. Okay, enough of that. Also, Kenny doesn't just re-appear, his mom has to give birth to him - again. BTW, the GI #4 is nearly done. RE: Your GI Article OK, I have to say, I think death is too serious a subject for the GI. Just show me the rest, and I think I'll include the 2-parter sometime else, seeing as I have an elaborate story set up already from GI #4. I just need to know what cartoon it references. BTW, from now, this means that your work is no longer "Freelance"! Congrats! Well, who is this "Ogden" character, for a start? I don't hate the idea, but I don't really find it fitting for the GI. BTW, is my new avatar showing up for you (because I changed my signature to match it)? Oh, I thought it was based upon some really obscure character or something... That's really weird, I saved my profile image like, 12 times and cleared my browser's cache as well... If you can recognize what my sig was inspired off of, you could most likely guess the contents of my new profile image. OK, maybe that could be a bit too far out of the way. I haven't watched Courage in a while, though. If you notice, I did make a reference to an event in EEnE in the GI #4. Now my profile pic works (for me). This seems like a complete copy of one of my stories: *An Asian business group makes a deal with Eddy/The Eds *The amount given looks pretty good in dollars *Currency A is worth zilch in Currency B *The Candy Store does not accept foreign currency *Eddy gives a rant I don't think we should use that, or the ad. It just seems to be a little stale. However, if I had not made my other article, I would have used this for the reasons I wrote mine. C'mon, we're trying to be original here! Let's gather some enthusiasm and not reuse all our plots! Yay! That is, unless you never read my story and it is just a coincidence like Jspyster1's "Desolation Ed" fanfic... RE: 10archy's Photos Yes, the "Picture Perfect" badge, for 500 images. Psst, there's also a badge worth 250 points... But still, we did give him many warnings about his behavior, and he replaced our good images with his bad ones repeatedly. The Kids Category Reply Well, I'm not sure if it's necessary to create a category (The Kids) for each of the kids, but let's see what does M (Agent M) or the other admins think to see if they would approve The Kids category. - Better to just get approval from one of the admins to see whether or not they say to add that category to the designated pages. - Then again, we have a category called "Children" which all our characters are in anyways. I say we don't need it. No Subject Just wondering, what pages did you clean up? And I gave you your awards and fixed your top friends box. Seeing as it looks like you need some, would you like to be friends? Oh, OK. Adopting A Wiki Reply Usually the responsibilities of an admin are to check every edit, that appears on the Recent Changes Page, for vandalism or just plain old unnecessary edits. It's your job to revert these edits. When it comes to blocking/banning users your must first give the vandal a "3 Strike" warning. When they first commit an act of vandalism, kindly remind them not to vandalize. If they do it a second time, remind them once more. If they do it a third time give them a final warning. If they continue to vandalism despite all your warnings block/ban them. There is a difference between block and banning. Block is when you prevent the user from editing for a certain amount of time and ban is when you prevent them from editing indefinitely. The amount of time you should block a user depends on their severity of their vandalism. If the user is just a plain nuisance then 2 weeks should be a good enough time. If the user is replacing content with vulgar language do not hesitate to block them; 1-2 months should be a good enough time. If a user is verbally harassing or even threatening other users then you should consider banning them. Still, these are just my suggestions, ultimately it is your job to make the call on how long someone should be blocked. Deleting pages is easy. Just click the down arrow on the edit tab, near the page's name, and then click "delete". Then just enter the info the deletion form requires you to do. Hope that helps. In addition to Jspy's advice, becoming a Admin. is easy. All you need to do is gain the trust of a Bureaucrat and ask to be promoted. You then use your newfound abilities to help your wiki. If for any reason they decline, correct the problem P.S. Care to tell me which wiki it is? The Anonymous Vandal Sorry for this late message, but I wasn't able to get to the computer somewhere at around 12 PM because I was helping my teacher with grading papers so I couldn't get to it. But great job on reverting that vandal's crap, appreciate it and I'll try to be around a little more often during school hours at lunch most likely. - RE: Badges Because you added pictures. Yes, and you added pictures. Seriously, here's how it works: *The vandal removes the images *You undo his edit *The images are back *YOU ADDED THE IMAGES 1 + 1 = 2, not 3. YES. YOU ADDED PICTURES, SO YOU GET THE BADGES! RE: Hey dude. Hello Xydux. Thanks for explaining the account thing. I never knew Wiki's worked like that. I was supposed to make my account here on my 13th birthday, but I guess I'm a little early. Anyhoo, I just wanted to say Hello, as a reply to your hello in my talk page. By the way, how do you make your own signature? Thank You Hey, thanks for helping me with my signature, I really appreciate it. I couldn't really do much, except read everything right now. I'll see what I can do to my signature tomorrow. Now, you're asking if I can be your friend? I'll think about it...... I'm just kidding, of course I'll be your friend! You've helped me a lot. I'm grateful for your kindness, and if you want help, or if there is anything that I can do to return the favor, I'll let you know if I can do anything. Usually if it has something to do with the computer, I'm pretty much brainless, just to let you know. M Y L S Hey whaddya know? It worked great! Friendship Request Reply Sure. I'll be your friend. Friends Want to be friends? ZapSpit it out! 21:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Grim Reaper Heheh...Yeah *laughs like an insane maniac* Imagine their faces when they see me outside their windows...xP --Guradian1098 02:44, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Sure, I'll be friends with you, Why not? (PS-yeah, I kinda figured that out when I saw how my mesage turned out =.=) Alright, Guess I'll be seeing you! --Guradian1098 02:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Be Jealous, be VERY Jealous Hey, Xydux! Just wanted to stop by to know what you think of my new sig! ------> 22:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Surez! Just tell me what you want me to write and I'll post it -- Done, and DONE!! Yep itz right here 8D No thanks are necessary -- hey whats up?. Remember me from the chat. Soilder5679 03:21, July 2, 2011 (UTC) oh okay. sorry im just saying whats up?. Soilder5679 03:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Its all ight. Nice to meet you in the chat it was good talking to you. Soilder5679 01:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) You won! You got it! I knew it would be easy for some. I just hope it's harder for others. Here is your T.V. Congratulations! -Captain Redbeard Re: Signature move Go ahead and move your template. Reply: Mega ed I'll talk some sense into him. Thanks for letting me know. - Re:Edcyclopedia Blog I don't think so, if I thought i would be done better with its own blog I would have posted it. However, if the poll reamains tied until Saturday, then I'll make a blog. Reply: Vandal I warned that dork already. - Agent M I can give you a clue where agent M is.He is angry with you all and has made another acct.on beyblade wiki,there was a lot of discussion about it for having 2 accts.but it is settled now, if you don't believe what I say go to this link (beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/User:ReconStrike_Commando) u see? Although he has falsed many personal informations but if you read his profile and at last if u see his awards given by admins of this wiki,you will understand he is Agent M.He even wrote it in his profile he is agent m but after the discussions he removed that.If u want him back,convince him.He still loves this wiki and will surely come back.I hv left the same message in ur blog post too. British fella 06:08, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sometimes you have to be blunt to put a point across, I obsereved him over several days, and while his attempts at cheating are harmless. I will not tolerate badge cheating. Period. Re: Fri Sure :) TheShadowCrow 02:07, October 28, 2011 (UTC) What? You probably do not have a reason I added a good graphics on the wiki you johhny test just bad for me is that there wogule edits. I despise such people like youManiek332 12:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) For something like that does not lock. Top warningManiek332 12:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Ja pier... ale ty jesteś głupi. Nie moge pisać na johhn test wiki bo mnie zablokowałeśManiek332 17:17, December 5, 2011 (UTC) nie kapuje co ty domnie piszesz pisz, po polsko, bo ja ci po angolu pisałemManiek332 17:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Block Reply It is done, I believe one month is adequate time to trach this guy a lesson. If not, I could easily set the dial on the banhammer higher. Awards! I've dropped the awards you requested onto your profile page. Good work! - Myles Unblocking I unblocked him like ten hours ago, I just didn't tell him yet. Deletion Tip Next time you put something up for deletion, just add the template and keep the content intact, even if it's pure vandalism. That way we admins do not have to check the history to see if it's worth deletion. Hello Xydux, I need your help, remember my blog about my TV Show Idea. I want to share it but I don't know where to do you know anywhere it could not be stolen yet be shown? Poll Blog Hi Xydux, I've created something called Bothersome News a blog. I am with others going to be posting a comic strip but only one comic strip can be released at a time. Would you be interested in voting? Notice Don't feed the troll. - Re: Fry-Ends Sure - WhitePinoy 02:33, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Reply Sure. Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:33, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :* My mistake, I thought you were an admin on here. Sorry. - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I was just wondering.. Hi i was always confused and wanted to know if Kevin bullies anyone? Protection Reply There's not just cause to protect those pages unless excessive vandalism occurs. In doing so would prevent potential users of good faith from presenting new format/design from being placed and only allow administrators to do this. Also, thanks for the gifts. - Winner Congratulation for being a winner of my city contest. Enjoy! About Episode plot lines that need to be rewritten Don't worry about the episode plot lines that need to be rewritten. I can rewrite those but it will take some time though. I should be able to use the episode transcripts you created as quick references if I forget what happens next.Cardsknower (talk) 00:25, September 6, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Reply back to message No I don't mean it like that. I am just saying that I can do the episode plots that need to be rewritten for you. It might take a while though because I have to use the transcripts you created every now and then to help remind me what happens next in the episode.Cardsknower (talk) 01:35, September 6, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Reply back to second message Well that is good for you, but I think I can handle rewriting the episode plots that need to be rewritten myself for the moment.Cardsknower (talk) 02:03, September 6, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower About the rewritten pages note I didn't say I don't want you to do the rewritten pages. I just want you to know that I will be rewriting them for the most part. I rewrite the episode plot line by order of paragraphs. Once I completely rewrite the whole concluding paragraph, I will try and make it clear that the rewritten template can be removed then. I am not trying to forbid you from doing anything.Cardsknower (talk) 03:49, September 6, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Some help I need some help finding other episodes that shows Eddy's dislike of people touching him. I also need some help finding other episodes that show Jonny getting angry and/or crazy when someone steals, endangers, or hurts Plank.Cardsknower (talk) 22:54, September 7, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower About suggestions to Jonny page. You said you meant "Home Cooked Eds" instead of "Scrambled Ed", but actually it kind of makes sense with Jonny being very angry or crazy. Jonny was really afraid that people would laugh at Plank because of his growth. If people laugh at, not with, Plank then Jonny would have gotten really angry or sad at this. Jonny probably gets really angry or crazy when something embarrassing happens to Plank(it kind of happened in For the Ed, By the Ed). This is my best guess for the moment, but you can reply back and note your opinion on that.Cardsknower (talk) 00:38, September 8, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Sorry Aw shoot, sorry for not being able to reply, mate. I've been studying for some tests that day, and only when I did a quick email check a minute ago did I find out that you messaged me for my God-like advice. M Y L E S Pop Goes the Ed page You can remove the rewritten category off of the Pop Goes the Ed page now as I have already rewritten the entire plot to make it look less like a fan-based written plot.Cardsknower (talk) 23:22, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Reply back to your message I do know that, but I am completely focused on doing the rewritten pages and if I delete it before I click publish then it becomes a regular page. I prefer right now to have another user delete that template because I am going to get started rewriting the Over Your Ed page soon.Cardsknower (talk) 03:16, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Just check over the Pop Goes the Ed page because you can go ahead and remove the template there since I have rewritten the entire plot at this point.Cardsknower (talk) 03:47, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Kidding My god-like advice is just what I call my advice to my fellow peers whenever they're in need of my assistance/advice. Hee hee there's a reason they call me the love doctor *nudge nudge* *wink wink*. Nah I'm messing with ya. Majority of the exams I recently took were annoyingly easier than the crap I studied my ass off. Some of them were #$%@ing hard as Hell, but I guess I shouldn't complain. I hate pointing the steroetype, but if I want to retain the freedom to my hair, I need to present my parents an all 'A' grade report card. I currently have two B's and report cards are almost due so I'm as good as bald. Anyways, how've you been? M Y L E S I edited the Ed Overboard page! Does it look good, Xydux? Please let me know! 2000 Reply I deleted it because, as pointed out, little happened in regards to EEnE. I noticed that the other articles regarding years were "stub-ish" in length, as such, I suggest that we merge them all into one "Timeline" article. About GI For GI, I've already made a story in this blog (that story was labelled as Weekly Ed, a cancelled fictional newspaper project made by myself). You can read it, review it and leave a comment there. Hello? This is FH720. You know, the one who you insincerely blocked on 6teen Wikia. I'm really trying to nice here,okay? Can you unblock me, please? All of those edits I made was a joke, I didn't know I'd offend your precious 6teen. And how come I get called a jackass for editing Tricia Holmes' page with Megara, yet you've got what I said on her biography? How does that make sense? Please tell me. P.S. Please stop holding a grudge just because I don't like what you like. Thanks :) Thanks dude for the advice friend it's a pleasure. What do you think of my new avatar? Funny? Also Xydux can you tell me how to do signature art? I would like to try doing it WhitePinoy (talk) 22:46, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Signature I need further instructions. I tried to have my signature as a picture but it doesn't seem to be working. What did I do wrong? http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Signatures/WhitePinoy WhitePinoy (talk) 17:25, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry dude I think i figured it out now Rewritten Category Before I do anything, I just want you to know that I will be readding the Rewritten Category to some pages before I completely rewrite the episode plot lines. I am not doing this for any cheating. I just want to do this, so that way no will have to bother expanding the episode plot lines anymore, but I usually stick to rewritten pages right now for the moment. I request that the other administrators be notified of this as I don't want them to think I am on cheating on anything.Cardsknower (talk) 02:18, November 1, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Quick Message Response That earlier message was just a quick heads-up. Angryslacks distrusts me a bit too much ever since I somewhat badge-cheated when I first got on this wiki. After I got blocked by Jsypster for 14 days, I decided to make a change. I don't badge cheat anymore. Mostly I try to correct stuff that is not right whenever I can. Angryslacks still gets on my case when he thinks I am badge-cheating when I am not doing so. He stopped getting on my case sometime ago which was due to the messages made to him by other administrators.Cardsknower (talk) 23:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Quick note Found a message a page and a new message on Angryslacks'. Thanks for a bit of the defense. He seems to really get on my case a bit too much as he thinks I am going to cheat again when he least suspects it. I have no interest in grabbing badges after the 2 week block I got. After that was up, I went out and started fresh while editing around. Hopefully he will not get on my case that much for a while as I really don't want to take any messages from him anymore for the moment.Cardsknower (talk) 03:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC)Cardsknower Template Reply Go ahead. Dude you may be an expert in editing a lot of pages but on the No Speak Da Ed script, when the time reaches three o'clock thats their hometime. For example in an episode when the bell rings at 3 would be Mission Ed-Possible (the part when the Eds are in cooking class) and Edd looks at the clock indicating its 2:59, he excuses himself then before reaching the door. Thats three o'clock so all I'm saying it that I'm trying to make the script right. I'm not being offensive or anything, I'm just trying to correct everything. Wait you're saying that my text is understanding yet? Well hey maybe you or one of your expert friends can teach me/ Oh yeah I'll do what you said and my name aswell. In fact how do you get the usernames hyperlink to the profile, this time I'll have my name underneath. SamuelBolton How this? SamuelBolton (talk) 03:38, November 28, 2012 (UTC)SamuelBolton Awesome, I might been getting the hang of this SamuelBolton (talk) 03:49, November 28, 2012 (UTC)SamuelBolton Replies #That discrepancy was never previously noticed, so thanks for pointing it out. I fancy the idea of merging the separate articles into the List of Books, Comics, and Magazine article for ease of navigation. Are you aware of how to properly merge and add redirects? If not, I can do this when my schedule allows time. #Looks good to me; you can remove the template if you would like. RE:SeasonCategoriesHuh? Yessiree. I used to add the season category to other items and stuff like that depending on the season it appeared in as well, until Jspy reverted one of those edits on Dames, Dates & You, stating it's only for episodes, and obviously he meant for scripts as well. M Y L E S I believe so. All of it in about half and hour. Great job! *fist bump* M Y L E S Season _ Script Are you adding the "Season _ Script" categories one episode at a time now? If so, then probably SamuelBolton can help you out. I told him you were working on a more suffiecient way to add those categories, but since you're adding them like that now, then he might be able to be of assistance. I gotta get back to studying, so no more editing for me tonight. Thanks again, by the way. M Y L E S Region ? What region do you live in ? (this has something to do with Jingle Bell Ed and Night of the living ed) What? I was cheating? Seriously,i did minor edits only and only to help the wiki,not just to get badges. I DO like this wiki as much as i like EEnE. What about the onces where i said fixing grammar mistakes? Did you try to compare the versions? Mariosmichalacos (talk) 21:03, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion: Merging Years Articles Can we merge all of the years articles into a new page called "Years" or something else? Q: How to make poll? I just came here to ask you how to make poll for my wiki. Thank you. Episodes Correct Airdates Hey, I'd hate to say this but what was edited on the episodes airdates, I fixed that up so nobody would get confused with an episode page. eg the episode "Eeney, Meeney, Miney Ed" it said its airdate was "September 13, 1999" but on the episode guide page says "November 26, 1999" so I hope this info was useful to you. SamuelBolton (talk) 22:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC)SamueBolton The airdates do look similar but to be honest, the first two seasons aired in 1999, there wouldn't have been any new episodes in 2000. SamuelBolton (talk) 00:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC)SamuelBolton I suppose we could let the admins know about this. And what do you mean "solid"? (not the states of matter) SamuelBolton (talk) 00:41, January 6, 2013 (UTC)SamuelBolton Now I think I get ya, it turned out to be what I was saying. Also I thought the episode "Home Cooked Eds" took place before "Rambling Ed" because I've got it placed that way on my iPod and Season 2 DVD I do have to say "No Speak Da Ed" is one of my favorite episodes, is there a reason you want me to watch it again? Oh so you just want me to add links for the episode on the bottom of the page? MY BAD! Did you want me to start at A Fistful of Ed or Mission Ed Possible? Alright, this time I'll get to work Yep, thats all of them, all complete *fistbump*